Hope
by Cheschyre
Summary: " - Il est trop tôt Gamine. 'Gamine', il continuait de m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule alors que cette nuit encore, je lui avait largement prouvé que je n'étais plus une enfant."


Et voila que je remet ça... Un OS tout à fait minuscule qui ne sert pas franchement à grand chose. Un truc qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'ai griffonné aujourd'hui en stage alors que je m'ennuyai à mourir (vive la vie de stagiaire!).

Evidement, les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas blablabla ... Sauf mon OC qui je crois, n'as pas de noms dans cet OS, pas d'chance...

Bref, j'espère que malgré tout (désolé pour les fautes, il est tard..),ça vous plaira..!

Bye-bye , Chess

* * *

Les timides rayons du soleil matinal qui filtrait par la fenêtre vinrent me chatouiller le nez, m'obligeant à sortir de mon sommeil brumeu. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Peu importe, je suis épuisé...Mais la curiosité l'emporte et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux vers la vieille horloge fixée au dessus de la porte de ce qui était devenue depuis peu ma chambre : 9h15. Encore une nuit trop courte. À coté de moi, le responsable de mon manque flagrant de sommeil semble encore dormir comme une pierre. Haymitch Abernathy. Je me surprends une fois de plus à le regarder sous toutes les coutures; son visage durci par des années d'alcool et de dépression entouré par une tignasse blonde presque assez longue pour cacher ses yeux clos que je savais d'un gris clair provenant de la Veine. Il avait l'air si paisible. Doux comme un enfant sage, bien loin de l'image de mentor ivre qu'il aimait laisser paraître. Dieu que j'aime cet homme.. D'un geste doux et calculé, je tends la main afin de chasser une mèche blonde de son front. Ce simple contact, aussi léger soit-il, réussit à lui tirer un grognement. Je souris et laisse lentement retomber ma main sur les draps blancs.

"- Il est trop tôt Gamine." murmure t-il soudain sans daigner ouvrir un oeil.

_Gamine_, il m'avait surnommé ainsi dès notre toute première rencontre au Treize il y a presque deux ans de ça, et il n'avait jamais cessé de m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule que je savais en fait, véritablement affectueux. Je lui avait pourtant (et cette nuit encore) largement prouvé que je n'étais plus une enfant.

"- Dors imbécile, je descends au village chercher le petit déjeuner." lui soufflai-je à l'oreille en guise de réponse avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. J'aperçois une esquisse de sourire étirer sa bouche puis prends mon courage à deux mains et quitte la douce chaleur des couvertures pour m'approcher de la fenêtre et jeter un coup d'œil dehors. La douce lumière du soleil hivernal se reflète sur le paysage givré. Mon regard divague un instant sur la forêt qui semble s'étendre à l'infini au delà du district Douze où j'avais posé mes valises près d'un mois auparavant, lorsque cette guerre chaotique avait eu la bonne idée de prendre fin. Je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées lorsque mon ventre émet un gargouillis inhumain, me rappelant l'essentiel : J'AI FAIM.

Balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de vêtements, je trouve un vieux jean au pied du lit et un pull en vrac par terre. Quel bazard.. J'en aurais presque honte si je n'en avais pas littéralement rien à f*****. Après tout, mis à part Haymitch et moi, personne ne montait jamais alors à quoi bon..? Je m'habille rapidement puis passe en vitesse devant le miroir dans une veine tentative d'arranger mes cheveux histoire d'effacer les dernière traces de la nuit. Peine perdue. Je descend puis enfile mes bottes et ma chaude veste d'hiver. J'attrape l'écharpe en laine qu'Haymitch avait jetée sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la cuisine la veille et me l'enroule autour du cou. L'orsque que je pointe le nez dehors, le froid me mord le visage. Mais quelle idée de sortir par ce froid ?! Mon regard se perd alors vers l'enclo que les garçons avaient construit pour accueillir ma jument. Même avec l'air ambiant tout à fait glacial l'envie d'une grande galopade me tiraillait les entrailles depuis déjà quelques jours. Je soupir de frustration; le médecin avait été on ne peut plus clair : pas d'équitation dans mon état. Tout naturellement et sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte ma main alla trouver mon ventre légèrement rebondi entre mon pull et ma peau. Je le sentais, il était là. Conçu durant la guerre, à naître pendant la paix. Il allait être le premier bébé 'd'après guerre' au douze. Il m'avait donné la force de me battre et de survivre à cet affrontement meurtrier afin de lui assurer à lui et à tout les enfants nés sous le nouveau Panem, un avenir digne, plein de joie et de bonheur. Loin de la souffrance et de la peur que nous avons connu jadis. Et, au prix d'énormes sacrifices, nous avions réussi. Notre enfant sera le symbole de notre renaissance et de cette liberté nouvelle durement gagnée. Il avait été et il est, aujourd'hui plus que jamais; l'espoir. Fille ou garçon, peu importe, son prénom est déjà tout trouvé : Hope.

* * *

. . . alors ?!


End file.
